Falling In Love With Yourself
by Angel of Halo
Summary: They don’t even know each other, yet their going to have to live each other’s lives in each other’s bodies, and learn about the other. Does love come in? DuoHotaru
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
  
Hotaru Tomeo sighed, "It's been a long day, ne Mina?"  
  
"Hai." Mina Aino agreed whole-heartedly. Both girls were on their way to Hotaru's house to study for exams and train with Haruka. "I'm so bored with this life. Ya know?"  
  
"Hm. It is getting old. School, training, violin lessons, painting, racing, and being a teenager. Yep, boring." Mina laughed. 'Since the colonies were built, life has been somewhat boring. Peace finally came after those few wars and the Preventers keep it that way. Us senshi have had nothing to do but live normal lives.'  
  
"I know what you mean." Hotaru said.  
  
"I do believe that I wasn't speaking out loud."  
  
"Oops, sorry." Hotaru smiled, "Ever since Suna-mama taught all of us to communicate though our minds, it's sorta hard not to listen when the other senshi don't put blocks up."  
  
"Hai, I know what you mean. I always hear Usagi's conversations with Mamoru." Mina giggled. "Oh Mamo-chan can you come over tonight?" Hotaru grinned at her friend. "It's weird, ne Taru?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"This.." Mina motioned between them. "We've become best friends."  
  
"Hai. I'd have thought you'd have stuck with Serena and the others. Not hang out with me."  
  
"That's not totally true." They rounded the corner to the outer's mansion. "You didn't become totally like the outers, all quit and secretive around us. So really it's you who came to us. And your friends with the other inners too, don't forget."  
  
"I know! Demo, you're my best friend." They both giggled. "I can't wait to go to bed."  
  
"Hai, I'm so tired after school. Here we are." Hotaru stepped in front of Mina and unlocked the door.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
(Colony L2)  
  
"This is soooooo cool!" Duo grinned and ran around their apartment. "We get to go to Earth again. And a new place this time! Tokyo, Japan. I bet it's cool." All the pilots were having a meeting in their living room.  
  
"Maxwell." Wufei growled.  
  
"Hai Wu-man?"  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei started to chase the (An: perfect word, bishi!) 02 pilot around.  
  
"Will you two sit?" Quatra sighed.  
  
"We need to organize out mission." Heero said taking out his gun. "If you don't sit, I will kill you." They both sat. "We leave in an hour. Tomorrow we start by going to Crossroads High school. This will give us a cover up while we search for Relena." He shuttered. "We have to find her, it is our mission."  
  
The pilots all nodded and headed to pack.  
  
***********************************************  
  
(The next day. Tokyo, Japan)  
  
"Morning." Hotaru mumbled across the room to Mina. But Mina wasn't there. "Okay." Hotaru mumbled looking around, this wasn't even her room. She got up and head to see where exactly she was. What she encountered was four men sitting around a table with food laid out on it.  
  
"Hey Duo." One of the guys said to. her?  
  
"Um. me?" She asked, but it wasn't her voice.  
  
"Who else baka Maxwell."  
  
"Okay. Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? And why are you calling me all these name?" All she got was a bunch of odd looks.  
  
"Duo, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Who in the hell is Duo? And why do I sound like a guy?" Hotaru looked at one guy. He gave you a glare.  
  
"Who are you if you're not Duo?"  
  
"My name is Hotaru Tomeo. I live with my three guardians and I go to Crossroads High. I am seventeen, and my parents died when I was little. That enough info for ya?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
"I suggest you look in the mirror." One guy said. She turned and headed to the bathe room. Soon a very feminine scream was heard through out the place. "I do believe that really isn't Duo."  
  
"And who is it then Quatra?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Remember my special talents, and you've heard of magic. What if somehow, Miss Tomeo and Duo switched bodies?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Guys?" Duo asked walking out into a hall that didn't look at all familiar. He spotted two women and a man drinking tea. "Hello." He said when they looked up.  
  
"Konechi wa Hotaru-hime." One woman said. Duo raised a brow, "Are you feeling alright Taru?"  
  
"Who's Hotaru?"  
  
"You are sweet heart." The man said.  
  
"Listen sir."  
  
"Sir!?! Okay you are not my hime!" The man screeched.  
  
"As I said I'm not. I'm Duo Maxwell, I just moved here with my friends and I really don't know why in the hell I'm in your people's house but I think I'll be going now. Bye!" Duo waved then proceed towards the exit.  
  
"Nani? Wait!"  
  
Both women and the man came running after him and dragged him towards a bathroom. Duo looked at the reflection they pointed at and screamed.  
  
************************************************************** 


	2. My Life, No Yours…

Angel: *launches self at Duo* Bishi! Duo: What's up with you? Sage: Hm. Let me count the things.. Yaten: I can think of a few. Angel: Thanks the three reviews of my last chapter. Damn me and my lousy schedule. Now I bet Fireball won't give me the Duo-plushy. *Starts to cry* Duo: Um. Aren't I better? Angel: *stops crying* Bishi! Sage: Ja ne. Yaten: Enjoy.  
  
  
  
My Life, No Yours.  
  
  
  
It was strange. Hotaru looked at herself, well not herself, but this Duo person. His hands, his feet, and his face: all his. All she had was her mind, and Hotaru thought she must have been loosing that too. The man named Quatra came in with tea. He set the tray down and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in soft voice.  
  
"I don't know." Hotaru replied. "This is all too weird. How? Why? What happened? I don't understand." Quatra put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll figure this out. There's so much to be said about this world, and the mysteries it holds. Don't worry something good is bound to happen." With that and a smile he left her alone again.  
  
"Who am I now? Me? Or him? What kind of twisted game are the fates playing on me now?" Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you're not Duo-going-insane?" A cool but soft voice asked. Hotaru spun around and faced Heero Yuy.  
  
"Yes I'm pretty sure. Else I'd know what to do in this body. And I can tell you now, I don't!"  
  
He chuckled, "You sound like Duo." He said. "Though you're not. Their differences in the way you think and act. It's strange. And it's hard picturing you as a girl, I mean with the way you are now." (An: *dies* He spoke. And he chuckled. I'm going to faint then die, and then faint again!)  
  
Hotaru sighed, "Hai." She glanced in the mirror. "Did Duo ever do his hair differently?"  
  
Heero blinked, "Um. no."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"..."  
  
"K." She giggled and went to undoing Duo's sacred braid. (An: Oh no, Taru's playing with the hair. I wanna be her!) In a matter of seconds she'd done it up in three buns and was starting to search around the room for something. She spun back to Heero, "Got any chopsticks?"  
  
Heero started at her. No him. No, whatever, and pointed to the kitchen. Hotaru ran into the room and started searching through draws until she came upon the desired items. She then stuck them in the middle bun crisscrossed and smiled triumphantly.  
  
Wufei, who'd been sitting at the kitchen table, started at her. "Oh hi." She said with a small smile. "I like warring my hair like this." She explained. Wufei just nodded, dumbfounded.  
  
"Aren't you going to call me Wu-man?" He asked. He still didn't quite believe she was who she said she was.  
  
"Only if you want me too." Hotaru said.  
  
"Miss Hotaru?" Quatra asked, coming into the room, "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"I thought I'd make the best out of what's happened." She sighed, "Even though the Fates are evil." She plunked down into a chair, "Wait!" She sprung back up, knocking the chair over. "The fates! I'll go talk to the fates!"  
  
Trowa and Heero had come when the crash had sounded and now all four boys stared at her, "Are you sure you're not insane?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Not sure at all." She smiled cheerfully and skipped to Duo's room.  
  
(An: I'm not going to do much of Duo's pov, he's living with the outers and trying to live though they're not sure they like him. And he tied up Hotaru's gorgeous waist length hair into two braids. Lol..)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
Hotaru trudged into the living room after dressing. She still hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of washing and dressing, she avoided looking down as much as possible. Wufei and Heero were sitting on the couch. Heero was typing vigorously at his laptop and Wufei was shining his katana.  
  
Over the last weeks, she'd gotten used to the routine and fit to it. She liked all the boys, so it was easy to get along. They were now her friends, even though she still found the whole reason they'd become friends weird. Though, her best friend, by far, was Wufei.  
  
It was strange, but she liked him. He was like an older brother. And he was very protective. Life went on, and Hotaru accepted the fact she might have to live like this forever, though she didn't like the idea.  
  
As time passed, she learned more and more about the person she was living as. Duo Maxwell. And one night, she'd found his diary. And even though her conscience had been irked, she'd read it. And she found herself crying from his words. Her heart went out to the man who was lost, like herself.  
  
He called himself the god of death, her opposite. Did he know that about her? Did wonder? Did he lye awake at night wondering what would have happened if they'd have met face to face instead of being so far away?  
  
Was he falling in love with her as she was with him? 


	3. What Fate Shall Bring…

What Fate Shall Bring.  
"Miss Hotaru?" Quatra asked as he knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in Q." Hotaru called. The blonde entered with a tray. "Oh wow."  
  
"You've been working so hard today, so I thought you might like something to eat." He set the tray down by Hotaru on the floor then smiled sweetly. "May I ask what you're doing?"  
  
"Uh huh. I'm making a spell to send me to see the Fates. I need to talk to them about this." Hotaru reached for the chopsticks and took a big mouthful of noodles. "Good!"  
  
"The Fates?" Quatra asked.  
  
"They guard past, present, and future events."  
  
"I know the mythology. I didn't know they were real."  
  
"Hai." Hotaru smiled. "Very." She took a sip of the tea.  
  
"You're very different Miss Hotaru." Quatra chuckled as he patted her head then walked from the room. "Very different."  
  
Hotaru sighed then went back to work on her spell.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Guys!" Hotaru yelled as she bounced out of her room. All four pilots came running out of various rooms in the house to see what was the matter. Hotaru grinned, "I finished my spell." They all started at her for a moment.  
  
"Do you have a fever?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No. But I have a favor. I'm going to be in a deep sleep for a while while I talk with the Fates. Please don't disturb or try to wake me no matter what happens." She smiled. "Okay?"  
  
"I don't know what craziness this is," Wufei smirked. "But sure." The others also agreed and Hotaru ran back into her room.  
  
'Wait, my room?' Hotaru thought. 'This isn't really my room.' She sighed then grabbed her spell from the floor.  
  
"By the powers of circle, day and night By the allience of old, dark and light Behest that I may go On a journey of ancient and old By those that tell And do foretold Bring me to the path That my destiny Shall I behold!"  
  
Light filled the room and Hotaru dropped limply to the bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Mist was everywhere, making it impossible to see. But Hotaru didn't need to see to know what to do. She ran with her instincts and let her heart lead her to the footsteps of a giant castle.  
  
"Ho there! Who behest thy?" A woman called from the top of one of the tours.  
  
"I am Hotaru, crowned princess of Saturn. Let me pass!"  
  
"Saturn, daughter of Death and Time. Why be you here?"  
  
"You've played an awful trick on my Ceres! You know why I'm here!"  
  
The mist cleared to reveal the woman, now standing at the top of the steps. "Have I child?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well what do you want of me now?"  
  
"Change me back."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Why?" Hotaru cried. "You did this in the first place, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You were getting to comfortable." Another voice chimed in. "You had no guard up at all. You should always be a bit cautious. You weren't. That's why this threw you off so much." The man's eyes sparkled.  
  
"So this was like a test?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A cruel one, Orbit."  
  
"I know."  
  
Hotaru's eyes narrow, "Tell me how to reverse it."  
  
"I don't see why."  
  
"You seem to be happy with you're new life." Ceres pointed out.  
  
"Sure I like the guys and everything. But.. I'm a girl damnit!"  
  
"Aw. So you wouldn't mind the life you were still in your own body and mind?" Orbit asked.  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Alright then. I'll tell you. You must find Duo, the one who lies in you're body, and meet face to face. You new friends must not know. And the thing is, you cannot search. It has to just happen. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Hotaru sighed. "I wish I didn't though. Is it the only way?"  
  
"Yes." Orbit said.  
  
"Fine." Hotaru nodded, turned, and started running back down the path.  
  
"Farewell Saturn. Safe journey and fare winds."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Ah!" Hotaru shot up out of bed; her eyes wide and wild.  
  
"Welcome back." A voice said quietly. Hotaru turned and found Heero sitting at the foot of the bed. "Did you learn anything?"  
  
"Yes. But I can't tell you." Hotaru sighed. "I wish I could though." Heero nodded and stood. But Hotaru's arm reached out and grabbed his. He stopped and turned back to her. "Thank you Heero. For watching me."  
  
"In a way, you're a lot like Duo. But somehow, I think you're just enough opposites that you'd get along." He smiled slightly then left the room.  
  
Hotaru smiled and decided she ought to get some real rest. 


	4. The P Word

Falling In Love With Yourself  
  
Chapter 4: The P Word  
  
Pain! Ow.... Duo thought as he curled his small frame into the fetal position. How in the world can girls stand this? He asked himself. No wonder they always get so cranky when they've got..  
  
"Duo!" Michi called as she walked into the room. "Oh dear." She sighed, "Period again."  
  
"Don't say the P word," Duo hissed. "I don't like. Not when it's referred to me having it." Michi laughed and shook her head. Sighing, she left the room and returned a few minutes later with a cup of water and some Advil.  
  
"Here."  
  
"You're a life saver."  
  
Michi chuckled softly, "I'll bet. Sometimes I wonder if this isn't just your own Psyci making it hard on you. I don't remember Hotaru ever having this much trouble." She pondered it for a minute. "No, she never did." Hearing another moan from Duo, she decided it was best if he was left alone.  
  
Duo watched her go and sighed. "I want my old body back."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Did you ever consider if you can't get you're body back? What will you do then?"  
  
Duo stared at Haruka as they all sat around the dinner table, "I'll get it back."  
  
"But if you don't?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"It's good you have such a strong will to do so, Duo-chan." Setsuna said softly, as she entered the room. "I haven't found a way to switch you back yet, but I'll keep trying."  
  
Since Duo had first woken up in Taru's body, Setsuna had tried her hardest to locate Hotaru and find a way to switch the two back. But to no avail; it just wasn't working. It hurt Ruka and Michi to know that there baby was out there somewhere. Maybe lost and alone. Duo never did talk about his life.  
  
The funny thing was, she could have called. She knew their phone number so why hadn't she tried to reach them? It puzzled and scared them.  
  
Haruka had mentioned once that he'd tried to call his friends, but the number was apparently disconnected.  
  
Sighing deeply, Duo picked up his cup of cocoa with the small hands he finally learned to use. It was weird. Watching this body worked. He felt like it was his own and somehow, he wondered if the girl who resided in it felt the same way about his body. If she felt the link to him. They were far away; he didn't even know where his comrades and Hotaru would be.  
  
*Ring-ring, ring-ring* the phone rang softly, interrupting his thoughts. Haruka stood and went to answer it.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" She said. "Hai. Hai. Arigato. Jya ne." A few minutes later, she returned to table and looked them over. "That was my boss at the track. There's a race in America he wants me to compete in. I told him I'd go."  
  
"Hai. We haven't gone a trip in awhile." Michi said with a smile. "Of coarse you should go."  
  
"I'd like to come as well." Duo said, quietly.  
  
Ruka looked him over, "Sure. Why not."  
  
"I'll stay." Suna said. "I'll watch the inners while you're away."  
  
"Hai."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
1 week later:  
  
Hotaru watched as Trowa waved goodbye from his window. He was returning to his sister who had suddenly become ill. He'd been worried about leaving, but with reassurance from the guys he drove to the airport and got on the plane.  
  
Heero and Wufie watched silent, and unmoving as Quatra and Hotaru waved with enthusiasm and wished Cathleen good health. As the plane started the engine, Heero turned. He'd seen something.  
  
Hotaru and the others turned to look at him. "What's the matter, Heero- chan?" Hotaru asked.  
  
He nodded in the direction of an off boarding plane. "I got a funny feeling about that plane."  
  
"Hm." Taru muttered, "Instincts aren't always right."  
  
"True." Quatra said, "But usually, Heero's are." 


	5. Just Missed Em

Falling In Love With Yourself  
  
Chapter 5: Just Missed Em'  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Duo stepped off the plane and scanned the crowd at the airport. It was big. Lots of people waiting for more people; it was sort of silly when you thought about it.  
  
Duo watched as tons of people passed by. They walked through a crowd of unknown faces. No one looked him twice. Or should I say her, he muttered to himself. She was invisible to them, like a shadow. If he'd been walking by her (that is if he had his body back and passed her) he'd have never seen her. And she was beautiful.  
  
'Maybe she works at not being seen. I just don't understand why she'd want to hide though? I mean I know about the whole scout and past thing, thanks to Ruka, but it's all over. Peace is here and she doesn't need to hide. Why are you a shadow Taru?'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru, Heero, Quatra, and Wufei walked along down the hallway, trying to be unseen. It wasn't hard for Taru, she'd had practice. So had Duo, she realized, feeling his body move fluidly, like her own. Oh how she missed her body!  
  
Yet she'd gotten used to this one.. every nuke and cranny, which had Hotaru blushing.  
  
As they walked towards the unknown source of Heero's unease, Hotaru felt more happy and excited then she'd ever been. Like something was about to happen.  
  
"Are you alright, Ru?" Wufei asked glancing over at. He'd seen her grin and blush, which looked normal on Duo's face.. But it was still strange for Hotaru to do both...  
  
"Hai. I just feel, like something important is gonna happen."  
  
"Hm." Heero glanced quickly at her, and then went back to looking straight ahead. It was just him..  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
People walking by didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of strangers passing by. Nothing special.  
  
A braided boy passed by a young Japanese girl. The brushed shoulders because they passed so close. Nobody noticed anything weird. But a shiver ran down both their spines. Though neither turned nor look back at the other, as they walked on they're way.  
  
"Hey watch it." Ruka growled as she bumped into Wufei.  
  
"Watch it yourself." He hissed back and the two hurried away from one another.  
  
"Excuse me." Quatra smiled politely as he bumped into Michi.  
  
She smiled sweetly and nodded.  
  
Heero watched the three women pass. Yet they seemed normal. But something wasn't right.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
As the sun was warm, Duo noted as he stepped outside the airport. Inside he'd felt cold, and nervous. Almost like he was on the edge of something. But he'd stepped back.  
  
"What if I'd looked up?" He said softly.  
  
"Nani?" Ruka asked.  
  
"I don't know." Duo said. "I just got that thought in my head. What if I'd looked up? Up at what? I was looking up!"  
  
"Maybe that braided boy you passed." Ruka muttered.  
  
"Braided boy?" Duo asked in surprise.  
  
"Ya you bumped into him, neither of you looked up at each other, just kept walking." Haruka walked over to their rented car and swung herself into the drivers seat. "My bike'll be here soon, we ought to head over to track to make sure it gets there."  
  
Duo didn't hear her.. he had started running back towards the airport.  
  
"What's that all about?" Michi asked, coming towards Ruka with their bags.  
  
"No idea."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"What if I'd looked up?" Hotaru mumbled.  
  
"Looked up?" Quatra asked. They'd made it to the port, but Heero's bad feelings had faded. It was weird. One minute.  
  
"I don't understand it." Hotaru said softly, "I just thought it."  
  
"Hm. well, we should get home. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Hai." Taru murmured. She followed the three men as they head for the exit. Yet something was telling her to turn back. There was another exit, maybe they should go to that one.  
  
But the car was closer to this one.  
  
"There was a girl." Heero started. "With black hair. She was Japanese, just from what I know of my culture. She was with two others, a tomboy blonde and an aqua haired girl. They walked passed us. My strange feeling went away after we passed them."  
  
Hotaru stopped. "I have to go back."  
  
"What for?" Wufei asked with a grunt. "I need to get back and practice."  
  
"I know. You can go without me, I know the way. But I just need to go back. I think, I think, I know them."  
  
She turned and started running back towards the other exit.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Duo ran. Hotaru ran.  
  
And it seemed like forever but without either knowing what was going on, they were drawn towards one another. In the middle of the airport, people looking about them would have seen two teens running, not looking where they were going, and running smack dab into one another.  
  
Blackness consumed them both. 


	6. Fell In Love With You

Chapter 6: I Fell in Love With You  
  
It was so bright. Hotaru stared up at the lights of the airport. Quatra was fluttering over her, and past her Heero and Wufei were kneeling next to her body. Wait. But she was.. Hotaru looked down at her body and realized it was her own body! She was a girl, she was her and she was really back. Which meant she'd met Duo. But how? The boy! She'd run right smack dab into Duo and crashed. Then blackness.  
  
But she was herself again! Hotaru sat up and grabbed onto Quatra and hugged him. "Oh my." He whispered, as she held onto him. "Miss?"  
  
"Oh Q! I'm back to me again!" She said.  
  
"Q?" He asked softly. "Miss Taru?"  
  
She leaned back, "Who else would it be?" She grinned widely.  
  
"Wow." He smiled. "You're you?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
He grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you. And that means Duo must be back to himself again."  
  
Hotaru and him stood up slowly, and then walked over to where the others were. She kneeled down next to Wufei and smiled happily at him.  
  
"What is so amusing Onna? You knocked our friend down."  
  
"Wu-chan." She smiled happily, "it's more like we knocked each other out."  
  
He blinked at her.  
  
"Miss Hotaru, are sure you're alright though?" Quatra asked seeing a slight red mark on the back of her head.  
  
She glanced at him. "It's just a bump Q, nothing more."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hotaru?" Heero asked. He studied her. "Hm. so that means Duo's back."  
  
Hotaru swung her. braid? Over her shoulder. "Baka." She muttered at the still out of it Duo. "Does he always do braids? And he so does not know how to dress?" She glanced down at the loose black jeans and baggy white shirt.  
  
Wufei chuckled, "I'm sure he'll love what you made him wear."  
  
"Oh dear, I suppose you're right." Hotaru smiled. She leaned in over Duo. It was weird, being back in her own body. She was used to being a guy and being part of Duo, it was strange looking at him from the outside again.  
  
Slowly his violet eyes fluttered and he stared up at the girl leaning over him. "Does Hotaru have a twin?" He asked softly.  
  
Hotaru giggled, "No Duo-kun. We're back in our own bodies."  
  
He blinked and looked at himself. Tight black leather pants and a silver shirt. "Oh wow." He muttered, "I don't remember wearing this. Wait.." He looked around in surprise. "I'm back?"  
  
"Hai, baka." Wufie muttered.  
  
"Wu-man!" Duo cried and lunged at Wufei grabbing him into a hug.  
  
"Ack! Get off baka."  
  
"Oh ya." Duo grinned, as he pulled back.  
  
He stared at Heero, Quatra and Wufei. His friends were there. He was himself. Life was good. He glanced back at his body, no her body. Hotaru was there, in front of him. All herself. She looked cute with a braid. He reached up and touched his own hair.  
  
Which was so not in a braid. He jumped up and ran off in search of a mirror. "He's going to die when he sees you've tied back his hair in buns with not a single braid with them." Heero commented.  
  
And soon, the whole airport reverberated with a scream.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
After dragging Duo away from the mirror and trying to fix his hair, Hotaru and the guys had met up with Ruka and Michi. After seeing the fast bikes, the guys decided to stay and watch while Hotaru walked back with Duo to the apartment to try and get used to being themselves again.  
  
Once back, Duo and Hotaru had both gone to his room and grabbed clothes. Duo his jeans and a black tank top, and Hotaru had grabbed a pair of boxers and pj top she'd gotten that so did not fit her now. She looked funny in over sized pj's.  
  
Hotaru sipped her tea and smiled up at Duo. "Wow, so you had to deal with periods huh?"  
  
He groaned into his cocoa. "Don't say the P word. I have a new respect for woman though."  
  
"Ya. And I had no idea that you could." Duo threw his hand over her mouth. "Don't say what I think you're going to say."  
  
Hotaru studied him, "How did you know what I was going to say?"  
  
"I didn't. Just a guess." He blushed.  
  
"Wow, it's weird." Hotaru said softly. She paused, "I mean, knowing the most intimate secrets of someone else. Relationships could actually work if couples could switch bodies for awhile like we did."  
  
"The problem was we don't even know each other."  
  
Hotaru leveled her gaze at him, "Correction, didn't know each other. I'm pretty sure I know almost everything about you now."  
  
"Nope." Duo said. "You don't know my personality."  
  
"Maybe not totally, but I did only say almost everything."  
  
He grinned back. "I guess you did." He coked his head to one side, "So what now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, we know, as you put it, almost everything about each other. Our deepest darkest secrets. Like the time you."  
  
Hotaru blushed hotly, "You read my diary."  
  
"And you didn't read mine?"  
  
She blushed redder, "I didn't want to at first, but I need something to do."  
  
"Very funny." He leaned across the table, close enough to kiss her. "You've touched every part of me; haven't you?"  
  
Hotaru stared at him, "I.. Um.. I didn't." She tried to laugh it off, but Duo watched her so intensely. She bowed her head, "Yes."  
  
"Ya.. And I touched you." Her eyes jumped to his. They watched each other.  
  
"It's not the same." She whispered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't do anything you'll regret later, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"I'll never regret this." He said and kissed her.  
  
It was hot, so very hot. Her blood was on fire; she need ice. But didn't want it. She wanted to burn. To press herself into Duo, and to hold onto him. She found someone who knew you to her soul. She didn't want to loose him. From his diary she knew him. From his body, she knew him. And now in his kiss, she most defiantly knew him. She was in love with him.  
  
He was totally in love with her.  
  
"Duo. Hotaru." Quatra scowled from the door. Hotaru and Duo pulled away from each other, but it was too fast and they ended up tripping and falling. Too bad there was a table underneath them. The table snapped and wood went flying. Hotaru and Duo ended up tangled in a mass of body parts.  
  
"I think," he whispered to her, while they laughed, "that I've fallen in love with you."  
  
She glanced at him and smiled, "I love you too."  
  
The other filed into the room. Haruka stared at them and would have scream at Duo, had she not lived with him for month. She trusted him not to hurt her baby, and she trusted Hotaru not to get hurt.  
  
"Well, what a wonderful ending." Michi commented to Quatra.  
  
"Yes, they make a cute couple."  
  
"I don't know, the baka couldn't keep someone like Ru." Wufei smirked.  
  
"Careful what you say Wu-man!" Duo shouted. "Else I'll have to hurt you."  
  
They all laughed, knowing Duo wouldn't and couldn't hurt a fly now that he had found a place to call home. 


End file.
